


Heart-Shaped

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chocolate Shop, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: An attractive young man consistently visits the chocolate shop Keith works at. Over time, Keith gets to learn more about him, and even develops a small crush as the two become further acquainted. Keith never expects to do more than admire Shiro from a safe distance —that is, until Shiro approaches him on Valentine's Day...





	Heart-Shaped

“There he is! He’s coming in again!” Romelle hissed while harshly nudging Keith. Keith clicked his tongue at her inhuman strength and rubbed his arm, wondering if the dull throb was hinting at the development of a bruise. “You absolutely _need_ to ask him, Keith.”

Keith tried not to glare at his fellow coworker and friend. Romelle had been the first to notice the handsome man wearing a fitted white button up tucked into black, form-fitting slacks, walking through the crowded mall to enter the chocolate store every Friday afternoon. Keith’s shifts were pretty consistent with hers, and yet he hadn’t made the connection until she brought it up. Ever since then, Keith and Romelle eyed the loyal costumer together, wondering why he made such regular (and quite frankly, expensive) trips to the chocolate store. It was a little fun making up a backstory with his friend; that maybe the handsome stranger was the bodyguard of a famous actor, or a member of some secret mafia organization that none had heard about, but then Romelle got brave.

And when she got brave, she got chatty. 

With every interaction, Keith learned a bit more about the attractive businessman because Romelle tried everything in her power to befriend him.

The first thing they learned was that his name was Shiro. The discovery happened in a rather anti-climactic way. Keith was putting new white chocolates on display, aptly named _Shiro,_ and Romelle had greeted the charming young man with an offer of the new product.

“You can’t have any,” Keith had joked to Romelle, unaware that the handsome stranger was standing behind her. “I love Shiro. I’m not sharing.”

“Well I’d figure you’d ask me to dinner first before such a bold declaration.”

Keith had straightened his posture, too slow to ask Romelle why her voice became so manly at the sight of the man’s extended hand.

“Nice to meet you. The name’s Shiro.”

“No it’s not,” Keith snorted, taking the hand despite his rudeness.

This was how the two first formally met. Before the exchange of names, Shiro and Keith had only nodded to each other in passing between transactions. Romelle poked and prodded for more details over the months, but besides the learning about him at face-value, the god-like body peppered in scars and his missing arm went unexplained —and remained unasked. Even Romelle knew her limits.

“I work in the mall —sort of,” Shiro confirmed one day while leaning over the counter. His eyes were steady on Keith despite Romelle being the one to ask. "I’m interning at one of the office buildings connected to the mall. I'm _technically_ an engineer at a consulting firm, and usually go to different industries to help with equipment.”

“Technically?” Keith quipped, raising his brow at the inflection Shiro chose to use in his sweet, playful tone; his voice dripping like the caramel they used in their showroom at the front window of the store.

“I’m still a kid to most of them,” Shiro shrugged. “I’m usually tasked with their boring desk work,” Shiro explained with a heavy sigh —the kind that made Keith want to stomp his way to Shiro’s supervisors and give them an earful for belittling Shiro’s intelligence and integrity. “Lots of passive aggressive emails to sift through,” he joked, unaware of Keith internalized protectiveness. 

Keith shook his head as he readied Shiro’s request —a variety pack of small chocolates, each individually wrapped dessert to be bagged by Keith, who was the “expert at wrapping things prettily” according to Romelle. Keith didn’t care to ask Shiro why he wanted his chocolates dolled up with a fat red ribbon before the inevitable consumption, which prompted more theories from himself and Romelle over the months. 

“Perhaps it’s for his clients?”

“On a Friday? As if.”

“Why is that hard to believe? He buys them chocolates and they reward him by being less difficult.”

“He even told us he tries to leave early on Friday’s. He’s not working offsite in the afternoons,” _let alone, more than once a week,_ Keith thought after recalling Shiro’s struggles as an intern.

“Maybe he presents them for his coworkers?”

“The old, grumpy ones who refused to promote him? Doubt it.”

“Well, who do you suppose his chocolates are for?” 

It was obvious, wasn’t it? “He’s definitely seeing someone on the weekends,” Keith stipulated rather dejectedly —though he would never admit it to Romelle. Not yet, anyways.

“Hmm, maybe.”

Romelle didn’t sound convinced. And that was when Shiro walked in to the store, an easy-going grin apparent on his features. “You absolutely _need_ to ask him, Keith,” she insisted.

“Why me?!”

“Because I always ask him. I think he’s getting annoyed of me.”

Keith didn’t counter her argument as Shiro came within hearing range.

“Hi Romelle,” he grinned.

“Hello Shiro!”

“Keith,” Shiro nodded as he approached the counter, leaning over it as he usually did when Keith was posted behind the register. 

“Hey,” Keith smiled, feeling warm at the sight. Shiro’s perfect bow lips curled upwards, sending Keith’s mind into overdrive. “What do you want to burn your intern money on today?”

“Actually, I have some news about that,” Shiro straightened, his smile turning bright. “Apparently Sam Holt spoke with Sanda and talked me up. They offered me a new contract!”

“W-wow! Shiro, that’s great!”

“Wonderful Shiro! You deserve the recognition!”

“Thanks guys,” Shiro’s shoulders relaxed and he slumped back over the counter to smile at Keith. “I might burn more than usual today.”

Keith smirked at the comment and held a box for Shiro rather than the usual bag. Shiro grabbed it with a twinkle in his eyes and started making his rounds around the shop, filling his empty container with whatever he desired.

“Is it for himself?” Romelle whispered to Keith as they observed Shiro.

“No way,” Keith hissed, elbowing Romelle to get her back for earlier. “He’s obviously going to celebrate with his partner.”

“Partner?”

“There’s no way he’s single,” Keith explained.

“Well yes, but _partner?_ You don’t think it’s a girlfriend?”

“I _hope_ it’s neither,” Keith grumbled. He might have developed a small crush over the year spent getting to know Shiro.

“Keith? I need your expertise,” Shiro called from across the store.

 _“Ask_ him,” Romelle hissed while pushing Keith away from the counter. Keith shot Romelle a pleading look, which she brushed away with two perfectly manicured thumbs up and a smile so bright it rivaled the mall’s blinding lights reflecting off pearly white tiles. 

“What’s up?” Keith asked as he dragged his feet towards Shiro, who was comically rubbing a beard that didn’t exist. 

“Keith, I don’t know how to spoil myself.”

_Yourself?_

“I loved the gingerbread chocolates but you’ve already discontinued them?” Shiro shot Keith the most unfair puppy eyes he had ever seen. 

“I’ve kept them buried for myself,” Keith admitted. He liked them too. He dug through the clear, waist-high container holding hundreds of little chocolates until his arm was almost completely submerged. Only then did he grasp at the contents like a claw machine, pulling out the aluminum-wrapped chocolates with burning cheeks as he endured Shiro laughing at him for his selfishness in hiding the treats.

“Shut up,” he flushed while throwing the handful into Shiro’s small box. “Don’t tell Romelle or she’ll murder me.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” Shiro grinned. 

Keith wouldn’t want that either. Shiro’s smile was too enchanting to miss. He’d beat death a thousand times to continue seeing it.

***

Shiro placed his box of chocolates onto his desk, sat on his chair with a heavy sigh, and banged his head on his keyboard a few times for good measure.

“Guessing you didn’t ask him out?”

Shiro groaned and pursued the head banging until Matt entered his cubicle and smacked his back, asking him to stop. 

“Just do it next week.”

“I can’t,” Shiro croaked. He had a plan, damn it. He was supposed at least score a coffee date with Keith over the weekend to have an excuse to bring him a Valentine’s gift on the following Thursday. 

“Shiro. Buddy, listen to me. You have been obsessively—” Shiro’s glare made Matt correct himself. “— _persistently_ visiting Keith every week for almost a year now. Just go back down and ask him out.”

“I can’t. His shift is over.”

“Okay, so ask his beautiful blonde coworker for his number. Actually, I’ll ask her. I’ll ask for her number too while I’m at it.”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at Matt’s bold declaration. “Would you actually go?”

“’Course,” his friend shrugged. “I love listening to her cute lil British accent. Also, she gives me dirt on Pidge so...”

Shiro shook his head. He didn’t like the idea of Matt doing his dirty work for him. He also didn’t like the idea of texting Keith out of the blue and creepily asking to hang out with him over the weekend. He probably had plans. He probably had a _person_. Shiro had never gathered the courage to ask Keith if he was seeing anyone, and frankly, was too terrified to learn the truth. He had his suspicions that he was with Romelle, or at least there was something there given their closeness. Maybe a developing crush? Whenever Shiro went to visit Keith with the excuse of buying chocolates so the other would be none the wiser, Keith gravitated to Romelle or hid behind the checkout counter. The only reason he didn’t give up completely was because his heart wouldn’t allow him to. When Keith smiled at him, it was overwhelming. With a laugh sweeter than the fake truffles Keith snuck into Shiro’s purchases, a humor as bad and dry as Shiro’s own, and a face so attractive Shiro couldn’t help his weakening knees every time he walked into the store, Shiro found that he couldn’t give up on Keith. 

“”kay, I’m going. If bossman asks where I am, tell him I ate something bad for lunch and was stuck on the can.”

“You had your _bossman’s_ cooking for lunch,” Shiro reminded his friend.

“Exactly,” Matt droned. “Dad will understand.” 

And then he was gone, leaving Shiro to pop a delicate milk chocolate into his mouth before resuming his earlier activities of hitting his head against his desk.

***

Keith hated Valentine’s Day; not because he didn’t have a partner and was grumpy seeing other people happy, but because the store was beyond busy for the entire week, even with almost five extra staff on the floor for the day of. His feet killed him and his face hurt from the scowl growing deeper with every passing minute. When his coworker Lance informed him that smiling might help counter that, Keith went out of his way to deepen his frown and flip Lance the bird, which elicited an appalled gasp from both his friend and a customer holding their child’s hand.

The sight earned both a scolding from their manager, and the equivalent of a time out as they were told to take five minutes to gather themselves.

“You know what would make Keith smile?” Pidge asked as she and Hunk joined Lance and Keith in the backroom a few minutes later.

“Shiro?” Hunk asked.

“Wh— how do know who he is? Does he come down during your shifts too?” 

The possibility of Keith missing Shiro’s visits was far more upsetting than he wanted them to be. It was why he had explicitly requested working Friday afternoons in the first place. After Romelle noticed a pattern, Keith sacrificed starting his weekend early just to see him.

“Who? No man, I mean those white chocolates you stuffed down your face during the summer.”

Oh.

“Oh,” Keith croaked. His friends all stared at him until he caved and informed them of the handsome office worker who came down every Friday afternoon for a treat. The group had to scatter after Keith’s explanation, much to his luck. Allura was calling for backup as the clock struck five and working individuals from the offices above the mall slowly starting piling into the store, saving him from explaining his months of pining and the small source of sadness twisting his stomach at the thought of Shiro most likely spending today with his significant other.

***

Shiro squared his shoulders and fixed his collar as he stared his reflection down in the bathroom mirror. He looked good. Great, even. Shiro put time into styling his hair that morning. Not a single cowlick or flyaway to be seen in his usual unruly bangs. He didn’t bother with his prosthetic arm that day, too paranoid that he would accidentally bump into a stand or person in what would most likely be a very busy store. He didn’t want to risk embarrassing himself in front of Keith.

“Dude, you’re burning daylight here.”

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek and held his tongue. He was in this precarious situation because of his friend. On the Friday after Shiro agreed to let Matt nab Keith’s number for him from Romelle, Shiro learned that his friend not only failed to do so, but had schemed with Keith’s coworker instead. 

It was ridiculous. Matt informed Shiro that Keith would be working on Valentine’s Day, and Romelle suggested that he should ask him out during his shift. Shiro thought it was crazy. Asking the guy he had been pining for, for _months,_ out on Valentine’s Day was insane. He declined Matt’s suggestion at first, telling him that he’d rather wait until the romantic holiday passed to ask for his number. But then Matt gave Shiro the reality check he never expected in the form of a long list.

A _very_ long list.

Matt read out about eleven names from his phone before Shiro snapped and asked Matt what he was going on about. Matt showed Shiro his screen, which displayed a two paged notebook holding over twenty different names and numbers.

“What is this?”

“These are the people who asked Romelle about Keith, and kindly requested he reach out to them.”

Shiro blanched at the sight.

Holy shit.

“This... wh—” Shiro faltered. 

“You think you’re the only heart Keith stole?”

“N-no but I—”

“Romelle has been trying to set Keith up on dates since they met.”

“So he’s seen all those people,” Shiro mumbled. Matt shook his head. 

“Not a single one. She writes anyone she doesn’t deem worthy in her workbook so they get intimidated by the list. You’re not written here.”

“Meaning I’m worthy?" Shiro mocked. He discovered a side of Romelle he wasn’t too sure he liked. Making people feel like they were in a queue for Keith’s time was a little harsh. And then it hit him. There was a queue for Keith. People were literally dedicated enough to not only pursue him, but try and pursue him through his coworker as well when he declined their approach, hoping to ease their way into his heart.

“You are. The question is if you’re going to accept Romelle’s blessing.”

“She’s not his fairy godmother.”

“No. But she _knows_ Keith. She knows his likes and dislikes and his _type._ And she’s telling me to tell you to ask him out on Valentine’s Day, so are you going to take her advice or not?”

Shiro had nodded at the time, realizing that everything Matt said was right. 

Ensuring that his loose sleeve was neatly folded and pinned near his shoulder, Shiro let out a heavy sigh, pat his pockets for his phone and wallet, and exited the bathroom with the intent on going downstairs, entering the mall, and stalking his way through the chocolate shop right to Keith, and hopefully ask him out.

On Valentine’s Day.

In the elevator, Shiro cleared his throat and practiced his greeting a few times, acknowledging that the only good thing that came from this horrendous plan was that Romelle confirmed Keith’s single status and was urging Shiro to ask him out, hinting that _maybe_ he stood a chance. 

Maybe.

 _This is crazy,_ Shiro screamed internally. 

***

Shiro didn’t stand a chance. When he attempted to visit Keith in the afternoon, he realized a moment too late that the decision was a major miscalculation on his part. Obviously they needed their employees to cover longer shifts, and _obviously_ Keith would be out on lunch break exactly at noon rather than working through it and leaving home around 1PM like he usually did. Shiro wondered if he should look for Keith in the food court, but quickly decided against it. Poor Keith needed some time to himself before jumping back into the fire. Instead, Shiro picked a small heart-shaped box, waited in line for half an hour to make the purchase, and left feeling silly and ready to whine to Matt well until their shifts ended.

Shiro tried again after work, which was an even bigger mistake. The place was packed. It was as bad as during the winter holidays. Last minute gift givers were looking for chocolates to purchase for their loved ones and family members. The shop was impossible to maneuver through, and the line snaked its way around the store and out into the mall. Shiro scanned the shop for Keith, spotting him in his little gift-wrapping corner with a line of his own.

 _It’s now or never,_ Shiro realized. He could either pursue Keith as the person who knew him best recommended, or leave and try again another day. Shiro didn’t want the latter. Leaving without saying a word was why he spent over 1k in this store with nothing to prove for it but the nickname _sweet tooth_ at the firm and a harder workout on the weekends. 

Shiro didn’t want to butt in and disturb Keith’s work (or anger those standing in line), so he found what he assumed was the end of the line and waited. And waited.

And waited.

Approximately forty minutes passed before Shiro reached Keith, but it was worth every minute the moment they were standing face-to-face. 

“Shiro?”

“Hey,” Shiro smiled. Any nervousness he felt building in his stomach immediately dissipated at the sight of Keith’s beautiful features. He looked tired, yes, but behind those furrowed brows was puzzlement and curiosity with the hint of relief. Keith was happy to see him. “Busy day, huh?”

“Tell me about it,” Keith smiled. There were people standing behind Shiro, but Keith pretended he was working. Shiro had at least five minutes before they realized that he wasn’t getting anything wrapped. 

“When does your shift end?”

“Closing,” Keith sighed. “And probably later than that considering the mess we have to clean up.”

Shiro glanced around the store and felt his hopes come crashing down at the shop's conditions. Keith was working well past ten if he had to stay back to look after... _that_. There was no way he’d have time at the end of his shift to go on even the smallest, most pathetic of dates with Shiro —that is, if he even agreed to do so in the first place.

“That sucks,” Shiro croaked. Keith nodded, and there was suddenly a lull in their conversation. The kind that made Shiro’s mind race with a billion thoughts, none of which left his lips.

“Shiro? Uh, I’m... did you need something wrapped?”

“Oh. No, I...” Shiro coughed awkwardly and stuffed his hand into his pocket, fishing for the chocolates he had bought earlier.

“I uhh, wanted to give you this.”

“To... wrap?” Keith asked while delicately taking the heart-shaped container from Shiro’s hand.

“No. To eat —later. Though I’m guessing you’re sick of chocolates at this point. I probably should have gotten you something else but...” _You’re rambling, Shiro!_ Shiro clamped his jaw shut and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day.”

Another beat of silence passed between them. Shiro held his breath, expecting Keith to say... something. _Anything._ After another moment passed, Shiro risked glancing up.

Keith’s face matched the heart-shaped box held tightly against his chest.

Shiro let out the air held captive in his lungs, unable to hold it a second longer. _It’s now or never._

“I was wondering if you were seeing anyone,” Shiro asked, heart beating a mile a minute. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Keith’s mouth.

But Keith didn’t speak.

He shook his head slowly, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Shiro wondered if Keith wanted to say something, but the silence stretched long enough for him to continue.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, I think I’ve been pretty obvious, in retrospect, but—” Shiro had no idea where to look. Keith was beet red and his expression was contagious. Shiro felt heat rise to his own cheeks as he spoke. “—I like seeing you. A-and talking with you. It’s actually why I come down here so often.”

“You come every Friday’s right at twelve O’ five.”

Shiro’s shoulders dropped and a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. “I never said I was discreet.”

Finally, _finally,_ Keith’s features broke from his initial shock into a warm smile. Shiro’s entire being vibrated at the sight. He felt the hairs on his body stand on end. Something good was happening between them.

“I like your visits,” Keith murmured. “I might have quit by now if you didn’t.”

“Excuse me,” a woman interrupted. She tapped Shiro’s shoulder to get his attention. “Are you wrapping something? If not, I’d like to get this done before I miss my train.”

“Sorry,” Shiro nodded. “Of course. Go ahead.” He stepped aside and let the woman place down her purchases.

Keith got to work wrapping her chocolates in the style she instructed, and Shiro found himself rolling on his heels until he realized this was neither the time nor place to continue their conversation. 

“Should I go?”

“No!” Keith blurted. His outburst caused him to accidentally rip the clear wrap he was cutting in an inconvenient spot, leading him to scrap the plastic and start again. “Sorry, just—”

“I can wait for you,” Shiro suggested.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be,” Keith croaked, eyes focused on his work. “It could be ‘til closing.”

“I’ll wait,” Shiro promised. He placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze. Keith looked up at him, eyes searching Shiro’s for the answer to an unspoken question. Shiro swallowed and repeated himself, softly but with conviction. “I’ll wait for you.”

And with that, he left the crowded chocolate shop and parked himself on one of the mall benches not too far from the store.

***

The rest of Keith’s day went by in a blur. He switched from wrapping to re-shelving their products after begging Romelle to switch with him —no longer able to speak with customers after his encounter with Shiro. Luckily for him, the store had been too busy for any of his friends to notice Shiro’s earlier presence. It gave Keith some much-needed time to think, and hopefully, get a hold of himself before being an embarrassment in front of Shiro. 

Keith glanced outside every so often, peeking at the sight of white, fluffy hair apparent behind the mall bench facing away from the chocolate shop. Keith was certain it would disappear at any moment. Nobody in their right mind would wait almost five hours just for him. Not on a work night. Not on Valentine’s Day.

Keith checked his work-apron's pocket for the chocolates Shiro presented to him earlier. It was the equivalent of pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Keith checked enough times that he was certain he wore down the corners of the box and crushed the chocolates within, but he didn’t care about the contents nearly as much as the sentiment. A lot of things clicked in Keith’s brain as he took his time mulling over the past events. Shiro’s regular presence, his gravitation towards Keith, the kind smiles and occasional shoulder pats. 

_God._ All the signs were right there and Keith thought it was too good to be true. He counted himself out immediately after realizing his feelings for Shiro as a means to protect himself, and now here he was, spending Valentine’s Day working overtime while the man he fell for waited patiently outside for him in a shitty, overcrowded mall. If Keith had told him how he felt earlier, would they be spending this time together? Would Shiro have made plans with him in the evening? Would Keith have gotten work off to be with him? Would they be doing couple-like things instead of playing this terrible waiting game fueled by nothing but uncertainty and hope?

Keith let out a shaky breath. As the store’s initial rush died down to an easy-going busyness, he found himself checking for Shiro more often. He had disappeared a few times, but always returned to his seat. By the time it was closing, Keith accepted that Shiro waited far too long for Keith for his feelings to simply be platonic. With each minute spent apart yet within walking distance, Keith felt Shiro’s presence tugging harder and harder on his heartstrings. His presence was a silent declaration of his feelings.

“Sorry Romelle,” Keith said at last as he watched his friend lock the back door for the evening. “I won’t be commuting with you tonight.”

“How come?” She asked, genuinely perplexed. It was both good and bad that Romelle didn’t know Shiro had been waiting for him for the last six hours or so. It gave Keith the time he needed to go through his quarter-life crisis in private; but it also prevented him from getting some much-needed words of advice and encouragement. 

“Uh,” was all Keith was able to say before Romelle gasped after following his line of sight.

“Is that _mph—”_

Keith covered Romelle’s mouth to stop her from blurting the other’s name. The mall was empty; the majority of stores closed and deserted, making their voices very clear despite the distance.

“Why didn’t you say something?!” Romelle hissed. “We would have definitely let you end your shift earlier.”

Keith shrugged to hide the fact that he was scared. 

“You are both airheads, I swear,” she huffed. “Well, go on! Don’t make him wait a moment longer!”

“Will you be alright? It’s pretty late.” 

“Keith if you waste even another second, I will behead you.”

“Whoa! Okay! Geez, Romelle.”

Romelle waved goodbye and walked down the empty mall with even clacks of her heeled boots, giving Keith the distance he needed to approach Shiro. After dragging the store gate across the shop’s opening and locking it shut, Keith knew Shiro was expecting him. There was never a way to close a mall store quietly. Taking a deep breath, Keith squared his shoulders and circled the mall bench, sitting beside Shiro. Unable to make eye-contact despite doing it so many times in the past, Keith stared straight ahead.

“Hey,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to make you wait so long.”

“S’alright,” Shiro replied in a kind tone. Keith couldn’t see it, but he could hear Shiro’s smile; and that was all Keith needed to hear to relax. “I have nothing exciting waiting for me back home.”

“Not even the promise of a warm bed to crawl into?” 

“I don’t usually do that until midnight,” he said while checking his wristwatch. “So no, I haven’t missed anything important.”  

“Just wait ‘til you’re my age,” Keith joked while melting back into the hard bench. Its metal was uncomfortable and hurt the back of Keith’s head, and the mall lights were blinding. Keith closed his eyes, exhausted but content listening to Shiro’s chuckle.

“I’m definitely the old man out of the two of us.”

“Tell that to my aching bones.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yup.”

“Do you want to take it off?”

“No way,” Keith grumbled, eyes screwed tightly shut to block as much light as possible. “Friday’s are Shiro days.”

A pause passed between the two before Shiro stifled a laugh using his hand. Keith swung forward, eyes widened in shock at what he had just said. 

“I-I mean—” Keith stumbled, cheeks searing as Shiro covered his face with the palm of his hand, shoulders shaking violently. “Stop laughing,” Keith squawked. He couldn’t believe it. In his exhaustion, he had completely forgotten who he was talking to.

“Sorry,” Shiro wheezed. He took a moment to gather himself, and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye while grinning at Keith. “You’re cute.”

Keith felt light-headed at that. He twisted his knuckles into Shiro’s bicep, digging hard enough that Shiro had to wrench his arm free to avoid bruising.

“Keith, please,” he laughed, smile breathtaking and infuriatingly contagious. “This is the only arm I have.”

“Shit,” Keith hissed. “Sorry. I’m—” Keith exhaled loudly and tried again. “I can probably find someone to cover for me,” he replied instead. 

“Good,” Shiro nodded. He settled back beside Keith, left arm now touching Keith’s right. “Would you like to grab lunch with me?”

Keith hummed in thought and placed his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder. It was far more comfortable than the metal bench he was leaning on previously. “Maybe. Depends on where you want to go.”

“I’ll take you wherever you’d like.”

“You’re saying all the right things,” Keith smiled. He felt Shiro relax against him.

“I should have done this a lot sooner,” Shiro admitted in a hushed tone. Keith’s chest flipped at the indication that Shiro liked him for a while now. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend your Valentine’s Day the way you deserved to spend it.”

Using what little adrenaline he still had pumping through his veins, Keith worked up the courage to slide his hand into Shiro’s open palm and interlock their fingers with such familiarity that he could have sworn they’d been doing it for years.

“I don’t see a problem with how I’m spending my Valentine’s Day.”

***

Shiro and Keith sat together, holding hands and whispering their confessions until security kindly asked them to leave. Shiro drove Keith home, and the two exchanged contact information along with a shy kiss on the lips before parting ways. It was the kind of kiss that made Keith belly flop onto his bed without changing clothes and Shiro accidentally ride over the curb of an empty sidewalk not once, not twice, but three times before reaching home. The two planned their date over the phone and well into the night, and fell asleep together without disconnecting the call. Both woke up feeling very light and at peace, an air of relief and excitement settling on both their hearts as they prepared for their first official date. 

And for the years to follow, Shiro continued buying Keith the same heart-shaped chocolate box on the day of their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Valentine's Day but I'm poo poo sdjkfhkdshf
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's Day~ 
> 
> @Kroligane :')


End file.
